An essential mode of communication today is by electronic mails (emails). Typically, while a user composes an email, the user is asked to key in email addresses related to recipients in different fields, for example To, Cc, Bcc and a subject of the email. Subsequently, the user composes a message in a body of the email.
Often, the user is observed to spend time in keying the email addresses. Time and again, the user ensures that the email addresses are accurate. Consequently, attention of the user is diverted towards the email addresses when essentially the message is important. Moreover, composing the emails become tedious and complicated for the user when the emails are to be sent to groups of recipients.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient method and system for generating recipients while composing emails.